Short Fic Collections
by Buttercup3
Summary: Lots of little stories. They are not long! That is not my style!
1. Bandits

Kel winced as the clock struck eight. She had taken too long, she realized, and would now had to rush.  
"Come on," urged Nealen of Queenscove. "The Stump doesn't tolerate lateness. Mithros, Kel, what will the Stump think?" Kel sighed. She was wearing a Yamani dress, a kimono. Most squires wore tunics of red and gold. Then again, most squires were male.  
"Lord Wyldon suggested it." Kel told her nineteen year-old friend. "He said, and I agree with him, that if I wear a dress all the time, it will show that I am female and proud of it. However, I can't do a thing in the practice yards in a Tortallan dress. I can fight just as well in a kimono as I can in breeches."  
Neal sighed. "Well then, come on. We wouldn't want to be late for the first banquet that we get to attend as young knights." They swiftly headed towards the great hall, the size of their company growing as other friends joined them.  
The banquet was better than they thought it was going to be. It was an odd feeling not to be among the pages serving, but as young knights they had no need to serve others.  
They were heading back to their rooms, laughing and talking, when a young woman with wild eyes rushed towards them; Lalasa. Kel's former maid had a   
bloody scratch on one arm, and was sobbing. Until just recently she had been visiting Tian, her friend, at Lady Adaila's home. Adie was Kel's married sister.  
"Lady Kel," Lalasa gasped, hanging onto Kel's arm, "Lady Kel, bandits attacked. Your sister is alright, and her daughter Patricine, but the   
others."  
Kel set off at once, Neal accompanying her "To keep you out of trouble." When they arrived at the castle, villagers were wearily cleaning up.  
"Where is my sister?" Kel demanded, not at all in the mood to be polite.  
"Over there, milady." A wide-eyed girl pointed to the nursery. A weeping noblewoman was hugging a baby girl; Adie and little Patricine.  
"Adie?" Kel asked tentatively. Never had she realized how loyal her sister was. "Are you all right?"  
Adie turned. In one swift movement she was across the room and hugging her sister, crying hysterically. Neal and Lalasa made themselves scarce. "He was so brave, and so strong, even to the last." she wept. "He never   
hesitated, even when they shot him in the arm. I miss him!"  
"Adie?" Kel managed, afraid to ask, fearing the answer, "What. what of your other children? What of Jason, and Melanie, and Lily?"  
Adie managed a watery chuckle. "They were on a picnic. They're fine."  
"Kel," Neal began, coming back into the room, "I just wanted to tell you that what bandits escaped have been found. They are being executed."  
"Thank you, Sir Nealen." said Adie.  
"Neal, you go back to the palace. I can come back later. Right now I think they need me here."  
  
Two years later, Adie and her children were mostly recovered. Adie, however, never remarried. Her husband lived on in her memory.  
  



	2. KALLY!!!

This is ridiculous!" Queen Thayet exploded, her eyes blazing. "Absolutely ridiculous!"  
King Jonathon of Conte wet his lips nervously. "Now dear."  
"Don't you now dear me! This is unbelievable! I turn my back on you for a few weeks and you wreck our daughter's future!"  
"I did not ruin her life and you know it well. Kalasin is much better off. She will not be unhappy for long. You know just as well as I do that had she become the first known lady page we could never be effective again. Some people barely tolerate us as it is; they think we are foolish but cannot yet rebel openly. If we let a princess become a page we will be removed from the throne. Kalasin and our other children will be far worse off than they are now, with Kally storming around saying how she wishes she was not a princess." Thayet winced. Her husband was right; her daughter would get over it and all would be better off. But things would be tense that year between the monarchs, very tense indeed.  
  
A pretty young girl flopped down on her bed, glaring about her luxurious room with disgust. "Now Kally, we will be better off. Now Kally, try to understand. Now Kally, you will understand when you are older. Now Kally, we're sending you away for a few years. Now Kally, now Kally, now Kally. I don't care!" Princess Kalasin screamed, anger evident in her voice. "I want   
to be a knight!" Her eyes fell upon her window. "Yes," she murmured. "It's the only way." Kally was no mere infant, content to leave her future to adults to decide. She would run away.  
  
"My lord, there is no sign of her." A nervous man in the palace uniform watched his king pace as the queen wrung her hands. "Three days and no one has spotted the princess."  
"Get out!" cried the queen. "And don't come back till she is found." the man rushed from the room. To her husband she said, " 'She'll get over it and we'll all be better off.' Does this look to you like she is getting over it? Our daughter has run away and it is all your fault." The king could only nod mutely. She was right.  
  
The child who had caused the uproar in the palace was terrified. Scanran pirates had picked her up and recognized her as the Princess Kalasin. She was now aboard one of their ships, bound for Scanra. She was also very seasick.  
"Comfy, Princess?" a man called out mockingly. "Hope so, 'cause it'll be a good few days 'afore we dock." Suddenly a commotion was heard on deck. Black fire (magic) quested down the steps to her abode to seep into the place she was held, blocking her vision. When she could see clearly again she was astonished to see her fathers friend, Master Numair. Of the pirates   
there was no trace. No trace save a small red smear on the polished deck.  
"Well, Kalasin," Numair remarked mildly, "I believe that you have had enough excitement for one day. Come, let us go home."  
  
"You dreadful child!" Queen Thayet sobbed, hugging her offspring as if she would never let go. "Don't you ever, EVER do that again." She rounded on her consort. Kally wondered how her beautiful mother could so resemble a dragon. "This was all your fault, Jon."  
Kally yawned, and immediately her mother whisked her away. "Food, then rest," the woman ordered. "Not necessarily in that order. And remember to take off your clothes before sleeping. Good night."  
  
Things soon returned to normal. Than one day, a young noble decided she wanted to be a knight.  



End file.
